


im still on your side and thats forever

by gannonic



Series: phemiecverse, or alternately, alfred f jones and his many relationships [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, also alfreds nicknames for matthew are the w o r s t, if you want then to be gay theyre gay, this is more platonic i guess but fuck man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gannonic/pseuds/gannonic
Summary: you're sitting in a tim hortons in wherever the fuck northern ontario, and you think the coffee is shit and the people are weird, but you're with matthew and you wouldn't want to be anywhere else.





	im still on your side and thats forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perilfirewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perilfirewolf/gifts).



> amecan ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy
> 
> no but seriously i care abt these two so much
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chadlos)

you're sitting in a tim hortons in wherever the fuck northern ontario, and you think the coffee is shit and the people are weird, but you're with matthew and you wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"you should come to nunavut, next reindeer herding," mattieboy is saying, but fuck if you can even try to pay attention to him when theres an old guy making oragami for his grandkid, or- oh look, that baby started to cry, what if it died, wouldn't that be weird?

"-so you'd really love it... al? alfred?" a gentle touch to your arm brings you back, and you blink.

"haha, woah, sorry man, completely blanked. what were you saying about santas reindeer being a bop?"

mattie-whack is pushing his thumbs together, and you know he only does that when hes feeling insecure. "you don't-you don't have to listen to me, you know? you can go-can go hang out with ivan or gilbert or something,"

he is decidedly not looking at you and you sigh audibly. "you dumbass, if i didn't wanna be here i wouldn't have froze my ass off in an airport for two hours!" 

he's not doing his little thumb quirk anymore and thats almost a smile, so you're counting it as your dashing charm winning again. then matteroni is talking about something else and youre drifting again.

it's not like mat-in-a-hat is boring. he's not, he can talk about important issues and sciences and smart stuff you've given up trying to have the attention span for years ago. he's really funny sometimes too, but you don't think you've managed to focus on one thing for more than a minute in your entire life. 

you won't ever tell mattasaurus to stop talking. a part of you thats smart and not oblivious-dumb, a voice in your head corrects-realises that he talks to you because you're the only one who will listen. he's got so much to say, and his fire is in his mind rather than in his body like you, and its no wonder your twins because you're really just two halves of a functioning person.

a lot of times you don't think you deserve to be the loud one, the obnoxious one, who's always talking but doesn't have anything important to say. 

life really fucked both of you over. 

and it wasn't until the gang of teenager noisily got up did you realise you once again missed everything mattie said. 

life also made you feel like a piece of shit a lot. 

mattue-wattie wasn't talking anymore, but he didn't look upset. he seemed to realise he had your attention again and he held your hand on the table, which you very much enjoyed. 

"...i'm glad you're here, alfred," he smiles and you smile back, turning your hand over and squeezing a little.

you wish the world would just hear what your brother had to say.


End file.
